Wash Away Those Years
by o0.Polly.Anna.0o
Summary: The sequel to And The Band Plays On. Alexander has been captured but is it really over? AH cannon couples
1. Leave the World Behind

**A/N: This is the sequel to And The Band Plays On, you might want to read that before this one if you haven't read it. Sorr****y ****for the delay. RL is still kicking my butt big time and to add to that I was having problems with my internet over the last ****week. I know, I know. Completely different title from the choices.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

** Wash Away Those Years**

Chapter 1 Leave The World Behind

Bella

Edward and I slowly walked from the house to Emmett's Jeep. We had just gotten into the back seat of the jeep when Edwardwrapped his arms around around me in a death grip. I knew he must have felt as I did. I had never been so terrified in my entire life.

All that was in me now was sorrow. Sorrow for all that Alexander had lost. Sorrow for how he had dealt with his loss. He had been through so much and I knew without a doubt that if that had been me...I would have handled it just as horribly. Maybe not in the same ways but it would have been just as bad. Don't get me wrong, I didn't agree with what he did, far from it. I just knew if that had been me in his shoes, well, I probably would have lashed out with a fierceness that was just as terrible as his.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Edward softly whispered as he kissed me on the cheek.

I knew that Edward wouldn't understand my sympathy for the man who had caused me pain. I decided I could be truthful without telling him my thoughts."I'm glad I'm in your arms."

I looked at Alice and Jasper in the seats in front of us. Alice gives me a look that clearly says, "I know how you feel. I don't know how to make the guys understand either."

The drive back to Barnsdall was a quiet one as we all were lost in our own thoughts. Even Emmett never said a word. That said something if even he didn't want to talk.

When we had made it to the city limits, Emmett's phone started to ring. Rose answered it when it was handed to her. She was saying her hellos and a bunch of uh-huhs but not much else. I heard her say bye and then she said, "Charlie said we all needed to go to his house."

Em went straight to our house, we all got out and headed inside. It was then that I realized just how hungry I was. I felt like I hadn't eaten in years. We all headed to the living room and found out we had a bit of time to kill while lunch was being made.

That was when Edward spoke up, "Bella and I are going into our room."

Jasper replied, "Alice and I our going to our room also."

"I don't want to be left out here, so Rose and I our going to our room too," Emmett chimed in.

The look on his face was so cute. It was the look a puppy dog would give when it felt it was being ignored. That's what I thought anyway. My brother the cute puppy dog, too hilarious!

Edward and I walked to our room; We sat on the couch. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I weaved my fingers into his hair. For the first few moments we just stared into one another's eyes. The he kissed me. At first it was soft and gentle; Then the kisses were more rough and heated. It was as if we hadn't seen each other in months or even years. I know it felt like years since I had been in his arms. We kissed for what felt like seconds but it could have been days. It was like I was tasting him for the first time all over again. Just when I felt like I really couldn't take it and I wanted more, there was a knock at the door.

Edward looks at me apologetically and says, "You probably should answer that, I need a minute to recover."

It took me only a second to realize what he had meant by that and I hopped up to answer the door. I open the door and it's Lillian. "Lunch is ready kids," she lets us know.

"Okay, we will be down in a few."

I close the door and walk over to Edward. "Are you ready to eat lunch now?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. As I've said before I've had a rough idea of what this story was going to be. It was getting it ****started that was hard. In BPO you were able to guess the song title for a preview. We can still do that if you would like. I ****actually have the net at home now so it is completely do-able. This chapter is kind of short but not a bad place to stop. I am ****going to make an effort to make my chapters longer after this though. Please let me know what you think in reviews. Your ****feedback is important to me and it makes me want to get new chapters up faster.**


	2. Not Strong Enough

**A/N: Thanks to GinervaMarieChaseEverdeen for alerting my story. It let's me know someone is interested besides the hits to the chapter. It ****means ****a lot. I have really been struggling lately on my writing and it was a much needed boost. Sorry it took so long to post this. I knew ****what had to ****happen in this chapter and so did my characters (lol). Because of this...these two didn't want to talk. I got a little bit wrote and ****that was when I ****realized what was coming up.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Not Strong Enough

Edward

When Bella asked me if I was ready to go and eat lunch, I knew what I should answer.

"Yeah, I guess so, let's go."

What I wanted to answer was a different story. I really wanted to finish what we started but I knew it wasn't going to happen. I grudgingly get up and follow her to the dining room.

We eat a quick lunch of burgers and fries. There isn't much talking going on and everyone still seems to be lost in their own thoughts. Charlie is holding tight to Renee like he will never let her go and I can't say I blame him. That's exactly what I wanted to do with Bella. I tried to respect Charlie as much as possible and he wasn't too keen on me being touchy-feely with his daughter. Sometimes I wasn't so respectful with him around but I figured he needed it today with all the shocking things happening.

Everyone finished their lunch and cleaned up. All of the parents looked at all of us kids.

Dad spoke up, "We are going to give the Swan's some privacy now. I think they deserve it."

Wait...What? I've had to deal with Bella getting hurt and then kidnapped; now he wants me to leave? I didn't like this one bit. I needed to be with her right now. Even though the police were there and no doubt locked up Alexander...I was still worried he would take her or hurt her again. My lungs felt like they were closing up and I'm seeing spots. Crap! Was I having a panic attack?

**"**NO!" I hear Bella exclaim loudly. "Please don't make Edward go."

Charlie looks at me with a sympathetic look, "Why doesn't Edward stay here with us? Bella has been through way too much the past few days and she probably would do better if he was here."

Dad speaks up, "Well...if you don't think he would impose?..."

That was when Renee spoke up for the first time since we had gotten to her home, "He wouldn't impose on us. I agree with Charlie completely."

**"**Well...Alright," my dad grudgingly agrees.

It seems like in a flash, everyone is gone, besides the Swan's and myself. All of us sit in the living room and talk about all that has gone on since Renee has been gone. We had been talking for a bit when Charlie decides to let us all rest up a bit before supper. I look at my watch then and realize we had been talking for three hours! Wow, the time had been flying! Emmett went to his room as he was dialing a number on his phone -Rosalie- I'm assuming.

Bella and I head to her room, where we lay down on the bed. I hold her close to me. It had scared me so much when she had been taken, I never wanted to let her go now.

"I'm so glad your away from that lunatic. Did he hurt you?" I asked Bella.

She looked at me with what only could be described as contemplation. What could she possibly have to contemplate?

"He didn't hurt me. He even told me he was sorry I had gotten hurt the night before," she practically whispered.

I could feel my blood boiling to the surface. I was beyond pissed. He had her believing he was sorry? He wasn't sorry, he was saving his own butt by saying those things to her. "And you believed him?" I ask her incredulously.

Bella bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment, "If it had been you denied to be with who you loved, how would you have reacted?"

"He let someone cut your legs with a knife! How can you defend him?" I exclaimed.

"How come you aren't listening to me?" She says quietly.

"Because your defending the man who told someone to hurt you!" I yelled at her.

"If all your going to do is yell at me, maybe you should just leave," Bella says with conviction.

"If that's what you want," I seethe.

I get up, walk out and to Emmett's room. I knock on the door and as soon as he says to come in, I go in. "Can I get a ride back to my house?" I ask him quietly.

I really didn't want to talk about my fight with his sister right now but I had a feeling it would be a lot better than the talk I would have with Charlie.

He looks at me up and down, "You two had a fight, huh?"

"Yea..." I sigh.

"You don't look like your ready to talk, so I won't push this time. When you are ready to, just let me know." He goes to his dresser and grabs his keys. We head to his jeep and it is quiet the whole way to my house. His mood is somber as is mine.

"Thanks for the ride man," I say as I get out of the jeep.

"No problem, talk to you later." He lets me know.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said longer chapters but I'm really struggling to get this started up right now. RL is kicking my butt and while I wouldn't say ****my muse ****is gone...it's like pulling teeth to get it out. It didn't help that the characters didn't want this to happen. Reviews would be great to ****let me know ****what you think, cheers me up too.**


	3. Breaking Inside

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've had this chapter ready for awhile but my laptop is still**

** messed up right now so ****I'm doing this on a friend's. Hope you ****enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Breaking Inside**

**Bella**

After Edward left-slamming the door behind him-I buried my head. As the sobs wracked my body, the sound was lost in my pillow. I cried until my head hurt and I felt like I was going to be sick . I rushed into my bathroom, just barely making it to the toilet. I felt a little better I gotback into bed and covered myself up, only my head was showing. This was our first fight; this was horrible. I didn't want to lose him. I needed him like I needed air to breathe.

I hear a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in," I softly say. It's Emmett. He looks at my face with concern.

"First fight, eh?" He asks.

"Yea." I wimper, fighting back tears. I try not to cry; I know how much tears bother him. He told me once that it makes him feel helpless.

"He was pretty upset when he left, sis. I know-as well as you should-how much he cares about you. I won't pry, it doesn't feel right to in this case. Just know-he's just as upset as you. He's better at not showing it, that's all. I could tell it was eating at him. You two will make up, not break up. Remember that," he says as he ends his pep talk.

"It doesn't feel like we will make up," I whisper.

"It's your first fight, it won't feel that way." He replies.

"Now, go wash your face and dry those eyes-it's suppertime. And, yes, you are eating."

I huff and stomp to the bathroom. I do just as he had said and make my way back to my big bubba.

"There, now you kinda look like my lil' sis again," he lets me know.

Great. I must of looked pitiful. I real doubt I look much better now. We head down the stairs and towards the diningroom. Mom and Dad are already seated and supper is on the table. I sit through dinner quiet as a mouse. I eat whatever we had for supper without ev ven looking at it. I didn't even know what we had. I helped Em clean up afterwards. I politely asked if I could go on upstairs to bed. I feined a yawn and they let me go.

I changed and headed for bed. I tossed and turned all night. I doubt I got a wink of sleep all night. Sunday creeped by as I tried to appear as normal as possible. With Mom back it was easy. Dad was distracted and Mom didn't realize I was acting weird. Only Em noticed and I tried to avoid him as much as possible-I really didn't want another pep talk.

Rose tried to call my cell around noon but I ignored it quickly. I hope she wouldn't be mad. I just needed some time alone. Frankly, I was afraid she would give me an Em-like pep talk.

It was about two in the afternoon when my cell rang again-it was Edward. I started to panic-I could feel my lungs closing up. What do I do? I didn't want to continue to fight and I knew he wasn't ready to se it my way-if he ever would be...And what if he wasn't calling to talk? What if he decided I wasn't worth it and wanted to break up? I wasn't ready for that at all. I knew I couldn't hit the ignore button like I had with Rose-but I was oh so scared to answer. The ringing finally stopped and I started to sob. I felt like my whole world was ending. How could this get better? I just didn't know what to do; How to handle it. I huddled deep in my blankets-pressing my face into my pillow.

I hear a knocking at my bedroom door. I ignore it-I couldn't talk to anyone right now.

"Isabella Swan! Open this door right now!" My best friend demanded.

She sounded mad. Great. I was going to lose my boyfriend and my best friend. Life officially sucks. "If your gonna yell-you can just leave now," I let her know. If I'm gonna lose her, I might as well get it over with. I guess I should of answered his call too and bit the bullet. I started sobbing again. I just wanted to fall into a hole and disappear somewhere...anywhere. But life doesn't work that way. I get up-I unlock and open my door. Then I go back to my fortress of blankets.

I feel eyes on me-I look at the source. She looks upset too. "Why was your door locked?" She inquired.

I gulp, "Your brother and I had a fight yesterday. He left all mad and, " I rush on, "I think he wants to break up with me."

"I heard about your fight. I've never seen him so upset, he's afraid he's gonna lose you. That you're gonna break up with him." She tells me.

"He called just before you knocked. I was too scared to answer. I feel like such a coward," I sob.

"Jasper and I had a similiar fight last night. I just needed my bff," she confides.

She gives me a big hug that I return gladly. I'm really glad she's here. I didn't realize how much I needed her right now. Sometimes you just need a big hug that asks little questions. It helps if it's your closest friend.

"Wanna watch some mind-numbing tv? I ask her.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," she replies.

I have no clue what we watched-it seemed like a blur. We just huddled in the blanket; staring into the scren with protective arms around each other. My best friend and I just trying to calm down. It was the calmest I'd felt since mine and Edward's fight. All too soon it was getting dark and I didn't want Alice to leave.

My Mom pokes her heard in, "You both seem really upset. I asked Esme if Alice could stay and she agreed. She's bringing some clothes over for you in a bit, since there is school tomorrow. Supper's almost ready, by the way." She leaves without asking any questions at all. Maybe she did know what I needed.

She didn't even try to pry. Maybe my face at super last night was really bad. I knew I didn't want to talk about it; guess she knew too.

The next morning Alice and I force ourselves up to get ready. After we were ready-I shoved a pop tart down my throat. It seemed as tasteless as everything since the fight. That was saying something-I love pop tarts. Em drove us to schooland I could feel my stomach lurching. Maybe the pop tart was a bad idea...

"Hey Em, you might wanna pull over. Bella lok a lil' green," Alice warns my brother.

As soon as the jeep stops I throw open the door. I rush outside and empty the contents of my stomach. My mouth felt sour and I needed a drink of water. As if on cue, Em hands me a bottle. I sip on it-I'm afraid I'll get sick again if I guzzle it. We get back into the jeep and head for the school once again. He stops in the parking lot and I sigh. This is the moment I've been dreading.

Alice and I go right inside without waiting on anyone. We both had talked about it before we left my room this morning. We didn't know where Rose stood. Em was full of pep talks-neither of us wanted that. Our boyfriends were mad at us-they wouldn't want to be around us. Angie and Ben were Rose and Em's bffs-that could mean more pep talks-we just weren't ready.

I was glad I had Alice-atleast I wasn't completely alone. My morning classes seemed to drone on-one molding into another. One endless sea of nothing. Then, I realized it was time for band. Edward was in band-I'd have to see him-I felt like my heart stopped for the briefest of moments. I was so scared. I realized I had stopped walking. My eyes widened and fresh tears welled up. Scared didn't cover it-I was terrified. I felt like I was breaking inside.

I made myself walk again and urged Alice on too. We shuffled to class as slow as humanly possible. We got inside just as the bell rang. Our teacher was no where in sight and no one had their instruments. Alice and I sat together in her section-there were three empty seats with one left over when we sat down.

Tanya and one of her evil minions, Kate, were mising. I look over at Edward's section-what I see-makes my heart stop. I now see where Tanya and Kate are. Tanya's all over Edward-Kate's all over Jasper.

It feels like someone poured cold ice water all over me-I start shivering. Then I get up and run out of the band room.

As the door closes, my tears fall.

"Bella, wait!" I hear Edward call. I run from his voice.

* * *

**A/N: I know it been awhile and I truely am sorry. It's a longer chapter so I hope this makes up for it.**


	4. Darkness

** A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I finally have a new laptop and my chapters will be a lot sooner. I've had this chapter finished since the end of last month but I can't exactly post it from my PS3. Lol Hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

** Chapter 4 Darkness**

** Edward**

I stepped out of Em's jeep and hurried inside. I run up the stairs. I rushed to change into something made more for running. I had to run out this fury inside of me. It was like a darkness consuming me. I couldn't think straight. I flew down the stairs and out the front door. I ran through the forest surrounding our house. There was no thinking involved-only running.

I was relentless in my rage. I ran until my arms and legs felt like lead-till I could run no more. My rage, fury and frustration had run out also. I dropped to the forest floor. All I felt now was sadness, sorrow, despair-I couldn't name all of the emotions I had. I became very worried.

What if my words-my rage-had broken apart all I had with Bella? I walk back to the house slowly-as if in a trance-thinking through our fight. I didn't understand the way my girl was thinking about all of this. It confused me-I think that's why I got angry. I walk into the house and up the stairs. I take a hot shower-my mind never ceasing in replaying our fight.

Should I call her? Would she even answer the phone after all of this? I was deathly scared I was gonna lose her. I don't think I realized how truly attached I was to her until this moment. What it would mean to me if she broke it off with me. Wow. I mean-I know I was crazy about her-probably even loved her. It was all happening so quickly-almost too quickly-but I knew my feelings for what they were. NO matter how quick it happened. She was everything.

I turn off the shower and towel off. I brush my hair and dress in something comfortable. I wasn't even paying attention to if it matched or not. What do I do now? There's a knock at my door.

"Edward," Alice timidly whispers.

"Yea Sis?" The words come awkwardly.

"Can I come in? I didn't realize you were home and I could really use your advice."

It sounded like she hadn't talked to Bella. I figured she would be screaming if she had. I may be her big bro-but Bella was her bff-they were stuck together like glue. I hurt Bella-I face Alice's consequences. Alice's consequences would be brutal. Death might be better than what she could plan. My little pixie of a sister could be menacing and sinister when she needed to be. To be honest-I probably deserved what I got.

Alice breaks the silence. "Jasper and I had a fight. He's very upset-furious even-I told him how I felt about the whole Alexander thing. He just doesn't understand."

"Let me guess, you sided with Alexander," I said softly.

"How did you guess?" Alice wonders.

"Bella and I had a similar fight. I got pretty furious myself and had Emmett take me home." I told her gently.

"Oh boy," was her near-silent reply.

The next few hours we had a huge heart-to-heart. Not one of my favorite things to do-but-we both needed to talk it out with someone. It also helped me to better understand my girl's point of view. I just had to fix it with her. The big question is how.

Mom called us down to dinner-I don't think Alice or I really tasted any of it. We cleaned up and headed back upstairs. We went to our own rooms and I started writing my thoughts down in a letter for Bella. It was very long-it told her exactly how I felt-about everything. When I was finished-I put it in an envelope and sealed it-then I put her name on front. I set the envelope ion my dresser and get into bed. I look at my alarm clock, it read midnight. I didn't realize I had been writing that long. With all my thoughts down for Bella to read-I felt much better. I closed my eyes and finally felt peaceful enough to sleep.

The next day-Sunday- had me wondering how to give Bella this letter. Alice came in about ten and told me she was going shopping-oh boy-retail therapy. As she looked at her image in the mirror-I turned away and grabbed my phone. I go to Bella's number and hesitate-do I call? Should I wait? I just didn't know. Maybe I should just mail the letter-no-that was the cowards way out. How do I do this? I look up-lost in my own thoughts and see Alice had already left with out saying anything.

A little before twelve-there is a knock at my door. I go open it. I am surprised to see Rose and Jasper/ Jasper looks drawn-there are dark circles under his eyes-like he was up all night. I feel his pain-girls make you crazy.

"Did you talk to Alice since last night?" Rose asks softly.

"Yea, Jazz and I seem to be having the same problem," I muse.

"You should call her," she demands.

"She won't answer, it's futile."

Rose gets her phone out of her purse and hits a number. After a few seconds she actually growls! It was kind of funny. She hangs up.

"Why the growl?" I ask with a grin.

"Your girlfriend ignored my call. Em already gave her a pep talk-she's probably afraid I'll give her another one."

My grin fades-I was screwed-she wouldn't even answer Rose. I sigh and it fills the room in the silence. I was starting to think life sucks.

"It's not like I want to win this, because it's not a contest. I just want Bella to stay my girlfriend. How do I do that, Rose?"

"Have you even tried to talk to her?" She fumes.

"Has Jasper tried to talk to my sister?" I answer, trying to take the blame elsewhere.

"Exactly. Your both being cowards." She smarts off. That gets me a dirty look from Jasper. Great...Now I had my best friend mad at me too.

"I wrote her a letter explaining how I felt. But I doubt she would even open it if I could get it to her." At those words my depressed state becomes even more so. I had never been the guy that had to have a girl on his arm. I had always thought I would have plenty of time for that. That was before we moved here a little over a month ago. One look at Bella and there was no one else.

It seemed like we had been hashing it out with Rose forever. They had just left. I look at the clock, it's two. It's time to stop being a coward. I take a deep breath and pick up my phone. As I put her number in and hear it ring, I wait with bated breath. It rings for an eternity and then I hear her voice as it goes to voicemail. As my heart drops, I hang up the phone. I was right. I had no hope if she wouldn't even answer.

As if on autopilot, I lock my bedroom door. I get into bed and put my headphones in. I turn it up as loud as possible as Slipknot fills my ears. I let everything go but the heavy beat. I turn over and look at the clock yet again. It's about time for supper. I turn the iPod off and my ears start ringing loudly.

After a quick bathroom stop, I head down the stairs. At the table my mom looks at me sympathetically. I eat with little enthusiasm and try to have small talk with Mom and Dad. I notice Alice isn't with us.

"Where's Sis?"

"She's staying at Bella's tonight," was my Mom's soft reply.

"Oh," I deadpanned, "I'm going to bed."

It was dark outside my window and had been for awhile. When Mom uttered those words earlier...The pain that filled my chest had been immense. Bella woudn't even answer my call but my sister was allowed access to her room. The pain had not ebbed one iota this entire night. I was scared of what tomorrow would bring at school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the alarm went off for me to get ready, I just wanted to ignore it. Instead, I got up and tried to make myself presentable for school. I heard the sound that said I had a text message. I look at it with little interest. It's from Rose stating I better get my butt in her car now. I grab my bag and phone as I head to her car. I just didn't have it in me to give a snarky reply. At school, the three of us stand under the overhand by the building. I see Bella and Alice hurry into the building with out so much as a glace at us.

I don't even remember what we did in my classes. I look up and I'm sitting in my seat in band. How did I get here? I don't even remember. I realize someone has their hands on mine and is talking to me. It's Tanya. Great. I look up to see Bella running out of the band room.. I wrench Tanya's hands out of mine and run after Bella.

"Bella, wait!" I plead. She doesn't even look back.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the wait. I've had my laptop and everything written down on paper but...RL is rearing it's ugly head right now. I've got close to 300 words written of the next chapter and I may just make it shorter so you can get another chapter quicker, to make up for the wait. Please review, I really do appreciate the input.**


	5. Why Does It Hurt So Bad

**A/N: So sorry for the long delay. RL is really kicking my butt. I feel like I say that a lot but there are a bunch of changes at my work right now. My stress is through the roof and I just haven't felt like writing. I know I said that this story was going to be in Edward or Bella's POV, but I've really been thinking about it lately. I'm trying to learn how to be a better writer and all, but...I feel like I want more POV's than what I have. If that makes anyone not want to read this, I'm sorry it's just how I will be doing things. I'm not trying to upset anyone. Please read and review. The favs and alerts are great & I thank everyone who has done this.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Why Does It Hurt So Bad

Alice

As I am sitting down in band, I wonder where the band teacher could be. Everyone is chatting away and doesn't even have their instruments it seems. I decide that taking a quick peek at Jasper would be okay, just to see if our fight is affecting him at all. Before I have a chance, Bella rushes past me and out the band door. I see my brother run after her. His face is so pale that he looks like a ghost. Oh great. What now.

I look over at Jasper. That hussy Kate is sitting so close to him with her hands on his. What did she think she was doing?! Jasper and I may be fighting but he is still my man! The next thing I know I'm in front of them. I don't even remember getting there and all I see is red.

"What do you think you are doing, Jasper Hale?! We aren't even broken up and you are already moving on?" I feel my face heating up as my voice goes up an octave.

Jasper snaps his head up with a panicked look on his face. He quickly turns to Kate and it is almost as if he is seeing-_and feeling_-her hands on his for the first time. He yanks his hands from hers. His eyes turn to mine and there is pleading in them before he even says a word. That's when I notice his eyes. They are red from lack of sleep-_or crying maybe_-and the bags under them could hold half of my wardrobe I would bet. I'm not the only one upset about our fight it seems.

"Can we talk outside?" His voice is barely a whisper.

"Yea," was my hoarse reply.

The two of us walk outside swiftly with our heads down. It is not until a few yards away that either of us stop or look up.

"Jasper...", I stutter out.

Before I could say more, Jasper looks me in the eyes. "Alice I haven't slept for crap since our fight. I've been going through my classes without any idea what was going on in them. I honestly didn't even realize it was time for band-_my mind has been on you_. When you said those words-I realized where I was. It didn't even dawn on me that Kate's hands were there."

As I look into those beautiful blue orbs of his-all I see is the truth of his words. His eyes hold very little from me. "I'm sorry about our fight, Jazz. I know you can't understand where I am coming from but I don't want that to be cause for us to fight. Can we just agree to disagree on this and be done with it?"

"I'd like that very much, Ali."

We close the gap between us for a kiss. Our lips barely touch when I hear Emmett's loud voice.

"Woo hoo, getting frisky now aren't we kids?"

Jasper groans against my lips as he whispers, "That boy is so embarrassing sometimes."

"I agree. Bella and Edward ran out not long before we went out. She looked upset and he looked like he had seen a ghost. We should find Edward and Bella."

"As if it couldn't get worse. Should we split up or go together?" He ponders.

"If Emmett is here, Rose isn't far behind. Let us girls find Bella. You and Emmett find my brother."

"Sure, leave me with the loud one." He jokingly replies.

"But I love you...," was all I said.

I rush up to the now present Rose and fill her in. She agrees with the plan and we hurry to find our friend. We look on the other side of the gym and there she is-_all alone._ My brother didn't rush after her? Oh boy-_this was worse than I thought_.

Rose and I approach her quietly. "B? Are you okay?" I tenderly inquire.

"He's already replaced me. I just want to go home. There's no point in staying today, I won't learn anything."

"How about the three of us go to my house? We can have some girl time and just veg out," Rose counters.

We both look at Bella and I see her shake her head yes. We help her up and head to Rose's car. Rose starts to dial a number on her phone.

"Mom? Can you get Bella, Ali and I out of school for the rest of the day. The girls are having a hard day and need some girl time." She uh huhs for a few minutes and then hangs up. "Mom said she would take care of it and is getting us some movies and food for our little sleepover."

I smile, Rose knows just what we need. We haven't had girl time in awhile. On the way there we stop at the other houses and get some clothes and such. Our moms don't say much and seem to understand what is going on. Lily works fast. Finally we were at Rose's house and we all trudge up to her room.

All of us change into some comfy lounge clothes and sit on her bed.

"Bella, did you talk to my brother after you ran out of the band room?" I gently ask.

"No. He called my name but I was so hurt that I just ran away from him."

I then explained to her how Jasper was when we talked. I asked her if maybe my brother was the same way. I know he hasn't looked good all weekend and I told her so. It was then that I remembered his letter to her and I get it out of my purse.

"He wrote you this the other night. I didn't read it, so I don't know what's in it. I think you should read it. We can give you some space to read it and when you are ready for us-we will come back. Does that sound okay?"

"Yea," was her sighed answer.

* * *

**A/N: I cut it kinda short cause I know the ones reading this have been waiting awhile. Also, I'm gonna try to get what E wrote in the next chapter plus some fun girl time. I will try and be more prompt it posting. I will be trying to post from my other stories too. I haven't gotten anything written yet but my muse has been around, I just haven't felt like writing. More reviews might help me post sooner though...**


End file.
